Koi no uta
by Anei Aikouka
Summary: BM Yaoi, Warning, pointless fluff
1. Koi no uta

Random Author's Notes: First off I'm Anei Aikouka so don't blame this crap on my brother.

In case you don't know the title means love-song.

This is a sort of sequel to my poem 'Him'. If you read it then this might make more sense. Then again the poem didn't make much sense in the first place so why should this?

This is really just pointless a pointless fluff story of one of my favorite pairings. And now on with the story!

Disclaimer – I love 'em but I don't own them. Sniff.

Malik ran, blinded by tears, his mind clouded with the pain of betrayal. Once again he had tried to make friends and once again his efforts had been spurned. This, however, was the worst time. At least the others had been outright in their refusals. This one had pretended to like him and then laughed about him behind his back. Malik would never have known if it hadn't been for his habit of hiding in the trees. And he'd listened to the mocking comments until he couldn't take it any more.

Now all there was was running. Running away from the pain, steadfastly ignoring his yami's voice in his mind as he tried to distance himself from his pain. He ran so hard, trying to concentrate on nothing but the run that he ran right into someone. He wrenched himself free and started to run again only to be caught by a hand grasping his wrist.

"Just leave me alone," he cried, voice choked with tears.

"No," That one word stopped him in his tracks. He knew that voice. It was the voice that haunted his dreams and made his heart sing with joy.

"Bakura?" Malik turned to stare at the white-haired fiend, feeling his yami's mind meld into his as he did so. "What are you doing here? I thought you lived in Domino."

"My hikari lives in Domino not me." Bakura looked crushed, "And I did think you'd be happier to see me. I... came to see you. If you don't want me though..." He whirled and in a moment was running back the way Malik had come.

"No, wait," Malik ran after him feeling the urge to yell everything out. "Don't go please,"

Bakura ran with Malik following until he ran into the Scorpions. The Scorpions were the most feared gang in Cairo and they'd been trying to get away with their loot. They were not happy to be interrupted. The group surrounded Bakura spreading out in a fan shape as he just stood there looking slightly lost.

"Look what we have here," sneered the leader, "A stupid little boy who doesn't know enough to avoid trouble. What should we do with him?" The question snapped Bakura out of his thoughts while the delay allowed Malik to catch up with him.

"Bakura," Malik gasped, hands on his knees as he tried to get his breath back, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound like I wasn't happy to see you it's just..." He trailed off as he noticed just what it was that had stopped the demented yami.

"Oh look, it's our favorite punching bag. This makes my day." The Scorpions smirked, two of them grabbing Malik arms as a third punched him hard in the gut.

Their happiness was short lived however as Bakura exploded into action. A kick brought down Malik's attacker and the two holding him found themselves gaping at the knives that had materialized in their guts. Bakura retrieved his daggers and licked the blood off as he turned to face the rest of the gang.

"Anyone else want to try anything?" An air of menace surrounded him as spoke and the youths, now transformed into frightened boys ran off in fright. "Are you okay Malik?" He was now radiating concern.

"I, I'm fine, thank you. And thanks for coming to see me." He smiled radiantly. "I was beginning to think no one liked me." His eyes filled with tears again. "Everyone hates me."

Bakura took Malik into his arms holding him until his tears faded. "I know; no one ever understands do they?"

"No, but, you do. Thank you." Malik smiled tremulously. "Sorry, I seem to be saying that an awful lot now don't I?"

Bakura just shook his head staring at the taller teen. "It doesn't matter; I... guess I should be the one saying sorry really. I overreacted."

It was Malik's turn to shake his head. "It's fine. I, um, well; Isis has been saying I should so I guess I'd better tell you that, uh, I... love you." He finally blurted out face red as he looked towards the ground, eyes closed, not wanting to see the reaction.

Hands cupped his face, tipping his head up and then surprisingly gentle lips met his. Malik opened his eyes in shock to see that Bakura's eyes were closed and he had a blissful expression on his face. Malik's heart leapt, he was happy for the first time since Battle City. He opened his mouth, tongue slipping out to flick across the other's lips which obediently parted, allowing him to devour Bakura's mouth tasting the musty flavor of old spices.

"I... love you too." Bakura told him when they eventually pulled apart. "It just took me a while to find out. I'm not used to... love, and I don't really know how to show it."

"Then I'd better teach you hadn't I?" Malik smiled and hooked his arm through Bakura's. "Come on; let's go get something to eat."


	2. Kobito

A.N. This is for you Lady Raseleane. You were my first ever reviewer!

Disclaimer:

            Neko-chan "What's a disclaimer?"

            Malik "It's where you tell everyone that you don't own us."

            Neko-chan "Okay, I don't own Malik or Bakura."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Burger World!" Malik exclaimed happily. "Come on; let's go get something to eat!"

            "Burger world?" Bakura asked dubiously. "Are you sure you want to eat there?"

            "Uh huh, Burger World is the greatest!" Malik pulled Bakura into the restaurant. A pretty girl asked them for their orders and Malik ordered a double cheeseburger and extra fries. Bakura got the same.

            "Hungry are you?" the girl asked flirtatiously. "Maybe for something more than just food?"

            Malik moved over to Bakura who slung an arm casually over his shoulder. "Not really thank you."

            "Oh," the girl blushed, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you two were on a date." She rushed off to place their orders.

            "Love you 'Kura," Malik said, snuggling contentedly into Bakura's chest.

            "Mmm, you too Malik. What's with the nickname though?"

            "You don't like it?" Malik asked him worriedly.

            Bakura shrugged, "I'm not used to having a nickname. It's rather cute actually. It's just that me and cute don't like each other much."

             "Oh I wouldn't know about that." Malik teased "You look really cute when you're sleeping with your stuffed dolphin."

            Bakura went red. "How do you know about that?! If Ryou told you I'm going to kill him."

            "Well," Malik blushed, "Promise you won't kill me?"

            "Of course, I wouldn't let anyone hurt you and that includes myself."

            Malik smiled, leaning up briefly to plant a quick kiss on Bakura's lips. "Well, I sorta sneaked into your room; you know, when we were all on Kaiba's blimp at Battle city. And I saw you there sleeping and holding it. You just looked so cute that I took a picture. See," Malik pulled a photograph out of his wallet and showed it to Bakura.

            "Okay, that's definitely me." Bakura covered his red face with his hands. "This is really embarrassing. I'm supposed to be evil and evil people don't like plushies."

            Malik wrapped his arms around Bakura comfortingly. "It's all right. I won't tell and you don't mind me knowing do you? If you let Ryou know?"

            "I guess not, but it's still not something I'm proud of." Bakura's voice was muffled by Malik's hair.

            They were spared any further embarrassment by the waitress who brought them their lunch. They pulled apart and started eating. Malik dug in happily, eating almost as fast as Joey although he ate much more neatly. Bakura ate slowly, focusing on watching Malik eat. Malik's eyes were closed as he savored his food and Bakura thought he looked like an angel.

            "What?" asked Malik, finally noticing that Bakura was staring at him. "Have I got ketchup on my face or something?"

            "Huh, no, nothing like that," Bakura said hastily as he was jerked out of his fantasies. "Just watching you eat, you know? There isn't anything wrong with that is there?"

            "Aww, that's so sweet 'Kura-chan." Malik watched in interest as a tinge of pink spread across Bakura's cheeks. He didn't want him to get too embarrassed though, so he changed the subject. "Hey, if you're not going to eat that I will."

            "Go ahead," Bakura said quickly, still flustered by the comment. "It's more fun watching you than eating any-" He quickly stopped, "Um, sorry about that."

            "What's to be sorry for?" Malik inquired as he stole Bakura's fries. "It's not as if I'm going to get mad at you for liking me. After all it was me who started this."

            "Yeah," Bakura brightened noticeably. "It was wasn't it?"

            Malik just nodded. His mouth was too full for him to answer. "So you don't mind if I stare at you?"

            "Hell no," Malik replied sincerely. "I stare at you so why should I mind it when you stare at me? You don't mind me if I stare at you do you?"

            Bakura smiled and pulled Malik closer to him. "Stare all you want koi. As long as it's me you're staring at I don't mind."

            "Jealous 'Kura?" Malik asked.

            "..." Bakura stared at his tray as though it could provide an answer for him.

            "You never need to be jealous of me." Malik said, serious now. "I'm yours and no one's going to change that."

            "Not if I can help it." Bakura's voice had gained an edge of menace. "No one is going to take you away from me."

            "That's for sure," Malik agreed, seeing that Bakura still wasn't really sure of him. "I wouldn't want them to. I love *you* not someone else. And I never want you to stop loving me."

            "I never will." Bakura said emphatically. "I'll love you forever. Love is meant to be eternal you know and I certainly don't feel like changing that."

            Malik nodded vigorously and hugged Bakura again. "Neither do I."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

If you want to see the picture mentioned in the fic. Go to h t t p : / / w w w . n e . j p / a s a h i / b o k u r a / k u k u r e t a i / o m o m a – p l a n / b a k u b a k u / p h o t o 5 . h t m


End file.
